Violets and Roses
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Hotaru, Serena, and Amy go to America. The Lights are there filming their knew movie. What will happen? Who knows........
1. Plans For A Trip

In the later chapters there are going to be some very graphic parts, think about how some of the more grown up shows on TV. The couples are S/S, A/T, and H/Y. I don't own sm. Ja ne for now!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why not ask the others?" Amy questioned her friend.  
  
Serena sighed and looked up from her teacup. She'd invited Amy and Hotaru over to ask them something. Something that would change there lives forever, but none of them knew that yet. All they knew was that they could go to America with Serena and do things like normal teenagers did.  
  
"I know it's not like me to be so serious. But I am when I say this. We, the three of us, don't fit in. The others don't take us seriously, or doubt our abilities. So I thought just the three of us could take a vacation during this sort of peace we're having. We all know peace can't last forever, so let's have a break while we can."  
  
"So you want Amy and I to just get up and go. Tell the girls nothing, pack nothing, and just go?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hai." Serena answered.  
  
"I'll go." Amy said, sipping her tea. "For some reason, however crazy the situation, I'll go."  
  
Hotaru looked from one friend to another. "Over the last few years I've gotten stronger thanks to Ruka-papa's training. But, I don't fit in either. I never have." She felt the memories rush past her and pushed them back. "I think it would be fun."  
  
"So you'll go?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai, I'll go." Hotaru smiled.  
  
The girls giggled, "Then let's get to the airport!" Serena stood.  
  
Both Hotaru and Amy sweat dropped. "I didn't know you meant right this second." Amy mumbled.  
  
"Yep, I did. Now come on." Serena said.  
  
Amy agreed but wouldn't go without calling her mother to tell her first.  
  
"I'll call the Outers from New York. They'd never let me take one step from this room if they knew." Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Hai, that's a good idea. What are we doing about clothes?" Amy asked.  
  
"Shop. When we get there we'll get whole new wardrobes. And Taru, not all black and dark colors. You'd look good in pink!" Serena grinned.  
  
"Usagi. Hai, not all dark. But how are we paying?"  
  
"My mom gave me six thousand dollars for us. A present, she said. But we have to split it."  
  
Amy raised a brow. "Wow. Um."  
  
Hotaru blinked. "Okay, so your mom just gave money to so could shop? Six thousand dollars just for that?"  
  
"Ya. So?" Serena sighed. "Come on you guys. There's no backing out now!"  
  
"Fine." Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Then let's go!". Serena laughed and dragged her friends to the car.  
  
The three friends quickly left saying goodbye to Serena's family. Her father took them to the airport, and wished them a good time.  
  
The girls walked in, no luggage, no thing. Amy felt awkward but let it go, this was so carefree. So different.  
  
"So what gate are we going to?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"B4." Serena answered.  
  
"Then let's go!" Hotaru smiled. She didn't care. This was the chance of a lifetime. No limitations, no one watching her like she might turn and blow up something. She could be a normal teenager. She could do things like she'd always wanted to.  
  
Serena led them, running, to the gate. They were breathless from running and laughing went they got there. "This is so exciting!" Serena grinned. "Finally. A chance to do stuff and not be looked down on for acting like myself!" 


	2. Let's Go Say Hi

"So what do we do first?" Hotaru asked looking from the window of the taxi.  
  
"Let's go the hotel and check in." Amy said.  
  
"No let's shop first." Serena suggested.  
  
"I like the shopping idea, Amies. I would like something to change into when I sleep tonight." Hotaru said. "Oh and before I do anything else, I need to call Ruka. Do you know how mad she's going to be?"  
  
They all giggled as they imagined how Haruka would look. "I bet she goes crazy." Serena smiled.  
  
"There's a phone right there." Amy said, pointing to one near the door.  
  
"Okay here goes."  
  
Moshi moshi? Haruka's voice came through the phone.  
  
"Hi Ruka-papa."  
  
Princess, where are you? You should have been home over two hours ago.  
  
"Hai, I know. I'm in America." Hotaru held the phone away from her ear.  
  
Your what? But. But. You…………… Hotaru heard something fall. "Ruka?"  
  
She fainted Taru. Michiru said.  
  
"Well I didn't think she'd do that. Michi-mama, I'm in America with Serena and Amy. Serena's mom is paying. I'm sorry for not telling you before I left, but I figured you wouldn't let me go."  
  
Another something dropped. You sure have a way of making people faint. Don't worry, I already know. Have fun. And I'll make sure Michi and Ruka don't come over there to drag you home. Bye, love you.  
  
"Bye Suna-mama. Love you too. Thanks, bye." Hotaru said and hung up.  
  
"So what happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"Michi-mama and Ruka-papa both fainted." Hotaru said.  
  
The girls laughed, "Shall we shop now?" Serena asked.  
  
The three friends walked out, and started down the street. The mall wasn't that far away, but hard to get to because of all the people. New York City was a crowded place. (An: I know from experience.)  
  
"So today we shop. How about we see a show? Like Cats?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hai, that sounds fun. Maybe in three days." Serena said. "Hey look at that!" She pointed to a large bulletin board.  
  
"'The Three Lights appearing in Moonlight Point.' Since when do they star in movies, and when did they get here. Why didn't they tell us?" Serena started blabbing about incoherent things.  
  
"So I take it we're going to see them first then?" Hotaru asked. When she got two blank looks from both girls she continued. "Well I figured that since you guys haven't seen them we might stop by and say hello."  
  
"Hai, let's go. And by the way I broke up with Darien." Serena said while calling for a cab.  
  
"You what?!?" Both of the others yelled.  
  
"Ya. He wasn't right for me." She sighed.  
  
"But you two were the fairy tale couple. Perfect in everyway. The stuff dreams are made of." Amy said.  
  
"That's just it. It was more of a dream then anything else. A façade we put on."  
  
"Oh Rena." Hotaru said hugging her friend.  
  
"Serena." Amy said, stroking her blonde hair.  
  
"Hey you two, I think we should get make-overs. I wanna cut my hair to shoulder length."  
  
Amy nodded. "I think I'd like that."  
  
"Me too. How would I look with purple streaks? Another earring hole maybe." Hotaru smiled.  
  
"The outers would freak. Do it!" Serena laughed.  
  
"Now shall we see the Lights?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hai!" Serena said.  
  
The taxi had just arrived and they got in. "These next two weeks, we're gonna live life to the fullest!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Do you like? Tell me. Ja ne for now! Angel 


	3. I Have To Say That?

"But why Jace? Why?"  
  
"I don't love you Helen."  
  
"But Jace, why don't you love me?"  
  
The girls slid open the studio door and found the cameras rolling and a woman and Seiya talking. "Wow." Serena mouthed.  
  
"Hush. Just watch." Amy whispered.  
  
"That's cut and print." The director said. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki all came off the stage and went towards the refreshment table.  
  
Serena smiled devilishly and snuck behind them. "Hi!" She shouted in Seiya's ear. All three of the Lights fell over with blank expressions. (-_- )  
  
Seiya looked up and found Amy and Serena standing over him and his brothers. "Ah.. ya.. um…"  
  
"I think you made him loose his voice, Ser." Hotaru said.  
  
"Who are you?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tenoh." He fell over anime style.  
  
"But you were and now your…" He kept motioning to two different levels.  
  
"Yes I know I looked like I was ten, but I now I'm back to my regular age." Hotaru explained.  
  
Taiki and Amy had left and went to talk about whatever. "So why are you three here?" He asked.  
  
"We're on vacation without the others knowing."  
  
"Really? Hm…. That doesn't sound like you." He said while raising a brow.  
  
"Hai, I know. But I'm changing. All three of us are."  
  
"So wow. Two weeks." Seiya said. He hadn't taken his eyes off Serena since he'd first caught sight of her.  
  
"Yes two weeks." Hotaru said.  
  
"You, you, and you." A voice called running up to them. The director looked like he was in heaven. "You three, your perfect." He said.  
  
"Um… For what?" Amy asked.  
  
"For the parts for Kiki, Lena, and Ro. You must!"  
  
"Sir, none of us has ever acted." Serena told him.  
  
"Well neither have they. And you're all bound to be better then book boy there."  
  
Taiki sweat dropped. "Thanks."  
  
"Now say you'll do it!" The director pleaded.  
  
"I suppose we could." Serena smiled.  
  
"I guess." Hotaru said.  
  
"Hai." Amy agreed.  
  
"Yes! We have our main woman characters. Wardrobe, make-up, lines. Let's get this show on the road." He called.  
  
"You have no idea what you're getting into." Yaten said. "Let's hope you're ready for it."  
  
"Let's have Kade, Jace, and Lex on set." All three guys cringed.  
  
"And you, Kiki." The director motioned to Hotaru. "Kiki go to wardrobe."  
  
"Hai." She sighed. "See ya later." Hotaru said.  
  
"You, Lena. Go to Make-up, then wardrobe." Amy was directed down a hall.  
  
"Ja ne." She called.  
  
"And finally, Ro, go to lines." Serena nodded and followed his directions.  
  
"Well, let's hope they can handle the later scenes." Seiya chuckled.  
  
Soon the girls had lines to practice, dresses, and make-up. "I know we're not filming you three today, but we could have you all walking down the streets wearing these…" He held up their old outfits. "So go get good clothing. Kiki, you need jeans, black leather pants, and garnet, blue, and purple tops. Those would be your street clothes. Lena, I would suggest mostly skirts, and blue, gold, and green tops. Ro, jeans and skirts would be good, and pink, silver, and gold tops."  
  
The girls started to leave with the guys. "Oh and wear lots of jewelry."  
  
"Have any of you read through your lines?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Not totally." Amy answered.  
  
"You better." Yaten said.  
  
Hotaru flipped through her book and nearly fainted. "Ya. Which one of you is Kade?"  
  
"That would be Yaten, why?" Seiya answered.  
  
"Just wondering." She whispered, blushing. Yaten came behind her and read what she'd been looking at.  
  
He nearly fell over. "I haven't read that far ahead. Wow, we have to say that?"  
  
"Say what?" Serena asked.  
  
Hotaru handed her the book. "Oh my god." She whispered.  
  
"I bet you have things just as bad." Hotaru countered.  
  
"Ya, well not as bad as what's on the next page." Seiya said peering over Serena's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
  
So now everyone was passing around Hotaru's book. "We can look through the books more later. For now, there's the mall." Taiki said. "Why don't we split up so we can get more done?" He suggested.  
  
"Hai." They all agreed.  
  
Serena and Seiya went off in one direction. Amy and Taiki another, and Yaten and Hotaru the last. 


	4. Practice Sessions

"So what do you have to get beside clothes?" Yaten asked the ebony haired girls peered up at the silver haired man.  
  
"I need everything. Clothes, jewelry, make-up, shoes, pj's, bathroom things, and a camera, enough, huh?"  
  
"Ya that is enough." He said, raising a brow.  
  
It didn't take as long for them to get what they needed, or rather, what she needed. Once done, they headed to the food court where Serena sat munching on fries the others looking at what they'd gotten.  
  
"Now where to?" Seiya asked.  
  
Amy glanced up from her new book, "The hotel to get checked in."  
  
"Where are you staying?" Taiki asked.  
  
"The Charleston." Hotaru said.  
  
"That's where we're staying." Seiya said.  
  
"Cool." Serena said. She looked at Hotaru. "Did you get anything other then what you needed?"  
  
"Hai, I got a pad of paper and some colored pencils. I figured I might want to draw some of the things we saw."  
  
"Actually, before the hotel, I wanna go to the salon." Serena said.  
  
"Hai, that's right. I wanted to get my hair streaked." Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Ya, I thought about a perm." Amy said.  
  
The Lights watched the girls talk about hairstyles. "What is it with girls and fashion?"  
  
"Taru, you should get a perm." Serena said. "And Amies, you should crimp yours."  
  
The girls giggled a bit about what they were going to do. The guys had to drag them away towards the mall door.  
  
"The saloon first, then the hotel." Amy said.  
  
They all agreed to that, and Seiya volunteered to carry their bags. The saloon was full, but they were able to get in pretty fast.  
  
An hour later, they left. Serena's hair now reached her shoulders with silver streaks. Amy had crimped hers, and streaked it with light blue. Hotaru had gotten a perm and now had light violet streaks in her long wavy tresses. (An: Her hairs grown down to knees)  
  
"You look beautiful." Seiya told Serena. She blushed and rewarded him with a smile.  
  
"Darien will like it." Yaten said. Seiya lost his smile and glared at him.  
  
"We broke up." Serena said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ya, it wasn't right. We both decided it. He wasn't mad, neither was I. So I'm really fine with it." She explained.  
  
They headed towards the hotel and up to their rooms. The girls said their goodbyes to them.  
  
"Ja ne." Serena called.  
  
"Wait. We should practice later." Taiki called. Amy told him they'd meet them in their room in two hours.  
  
"We need some rest. Thanks for everything." Serena called.  
  
Serena, Hotaru, and Amy changed outfits and vegged out. "You guys." Serena called.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Will you guys help me pick a new name?"  
  
"Hai, new styles, hair, make-up, and names, good idea." Amy said.  
  
"Why not go by the names on the show?" Hotaru suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but nah…" Serena said.  
  
"We'll think on it." Amy said.  
  
An hour later, they headed down to the guys room. Seiya answered the door. "Come on in." They entered and found the other two lounging on the sofas.  
  
"Shall we begin with tomorrows scene?" Taiki said.  
  
"That means we start with the introduction scene."  
  
  
  
"So Jace, you say there's a new girl in our class?" (An: Collage.)  
  
"Ya, Kade. Hey there she is."  
  
~Enter Taru ~ "Oh hello there. Could one of you direct me to Literary English?"  
  
"Sure. I'm Kade."  
  
"It's nice to met you. I'm Kiki."  
  
'Good so far' Taiki mouthed.  
  
"So Kade, do you think you good give me a tour?" ~She giggled girlishly. ~  
  
"Sure babe."  
  
~Another giggle. ~  
  
'Your turn Usako.' Amy said motioning for Serena to go.  
  
~Serena comes running and crashes into Taru. ~  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Hello, Ro."  
  
"Oh hi Kade."  
  
"This is Kiki, she's new. If your looking for Jace, he's over there." ~Motions off screen~  
  
"That was good so far." Taiki said, stopping them. "Let's keep it up." So they worked for a while going through scene after scene.  
  
After two hours of full out rehearsal, they started to get into the more intense parts.  
  
~Enter Taru, supposedly wearing only her under things~  
  
"Hello Kade."  
  
"Kiki?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~Walks over swinging hips and sits on Yaten's lap~  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
Hotaru broke into laughter. "I'm sorry. It's just, I'd never do anything like this, and I couldn't help but picture what Ruka-papa's going to look like if she sees this movie."  
  
The others joined in her laughter and soon found themselves crying from so much laughing.  
  
"She'll kill Yaten." Serena said.  
  
"Hai." Amy laughed.  
  
"It gets worse." Taiki interjected.  
  
"Shall we try again?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Okay." Hotaru said.  
  
~Enter Taru, again~  
  
"Hello Kade."  
  
"Kiki?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~Walks over, again, and sits on his lap~  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
~Small giggle and a mouthed sorry~  
  
"Then proceed."  
  
~Leans in and they touch lips, barely~  
  
"What was that?" Seiya asked. "I'll tell you what it wasn't, a kiss."  
  
"Try again." Serena said.  
  
"Hai." Taiki said.  
  
"Then proceed."  
  
~Tries again and this time gets it sort of right~  
  
Hotaru pulled away and stared wide-eyed down at Yaten. "Can take a break?" She asked.  
  
"Hai." Seiya said.  
  
"That might be a good idea." Amy said. 


	5. Maybe You Should

"I feel like… wow." Serena said spinning around in front of the mirror. She wore a long silver dress. It had spaghetti straps and slits up the sides. Also, it ended at her ankles. Her hair was down with a small clip. The clip was silver with pink jewels. Serena's makeup consisted of silver eye shadow, light blush, and pink gloss.  
  
Amy ran a hand through her hair. She had on a light blue tube top with a silver butterfly on it. A black skirt with one slit up the side made up the last part of her outfit. Makeup consisted of dark blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and blush. Her hair was down with a small tiara on it.  
  
Sliding a silver necklace on, Hotaru sighed. "How do I look?"  
  
"Fine Taru-chan." Serena said smiling.  
  
Hotaru wore a light violet dress that reached her ankles. Silver gems made up the sleeves, connected by a silver chain that went around her neck. The back was open with crisscrossed straps to the waist. Her hair was in two braids that were then tied around her head with clear bands. A silver tiara sat on her forehead. Violet eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick made up her make up.  
  
The three girls smiled at each other as they hurried to meet the guys in the lobbies. "I get to go with Yaten right?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hai." Amy said.  
  
"And maybe you guys can practice those parts that we were reading awhile ago." Serena giggled. She then received a glare from Hotaru. Who then threw her head back and humphed.  
  
"There are the guys." Amy pointed to the door were the Lights stood. They all had black tuxes on and of coarse no make up.  
  
"I have the greatest idea." Serena hid a devilish smile behind her hand.  
  
"Nani?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Later tonight we can go to the guys rooms and have a midnight snack with them. And we could sneak some sleeping pills into their drinks. When they're asleep, we can give them make overs."  
  
"Usako." Amy scolded. "If I weren't on vacation, then I'd say no. But since I am, let's do it."  
  
"I like that idea. We can braid their hair, and make them up." Hotaru grinned. "Let's go act nice to them."  
  
They all laughed and headed to the guys. Seiya looked up and found Serena and the others coming their way. "And here they are." He smiled and pulled Serena into a hug.  
  
She smiled and gave a wink to her friends.  
  
Taiki offered his arm to Amy. She accepted it with a sweet smile. Leading her out to the limo, they past the others. Serena and Seiya went out next, hand in hand. That left Hotaru and Yaten standing with one another, only watching.  
  
"You want to…"  
  
"Ya." Yaten sighed. Giving her his arm they walked out and joined the others.  
  
Amy and Taiki were engaged in an intriguing conversation about the latest novels they had read. The limo started and they were on their way. Finally ending the conversation, Amy rested her head on Taiki's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap." She said closing her eyes. Taiki looked down at her. Her face held a look of content.  
  
Serena snuggled against Seiya, all the while planning what to do later. An evil laugh lodged in her throat, threatening to rise. But she bit her lip and only let a giggle escape. Seiya took it as a sound of happiness, and hugged her closer.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes when he caught sight of his brothers.  
  
"Are you going to gag next?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Why don't you like romance?"  
  
"Oh, I like it. Just not with earth girls. No offence." She said receiving a glare from her.  
  
"What so wrong with us?"  
  
"It's just your so airy."  
  
"Me?" Hotaru whispered.  
  
"Mina, Lita, Serena, Raye, and sometimes Amy. That's what most are like, well no, not the senshi stuff. But some are okay. I mean Serena can be okay, sometimes."  
  
Hotaru shook her head then got a thoughtful look on her face. "What about me?"  
  
"Nani? What about you?"  
  
"Am I like that?"  
  
"Well…. I never really looked at you like that."  
  
The limo pulled up to the mansion where the party was being thrown. "Well Yaten." Hotaru said getting out. "Maybe you should."  
  
Yaten stared at her through the window, and then finally got out. "Ya. Maybe I should." 


	6. Going Deeper

Angel: And ya.. I revised this chapter a bit. So enjoy.  
  
  
  
The more they practiced the better they got. Yaten and Taru finally got that scene right. By the time they finally called it quits the clocked rung one a.m.  
  
"I'm so tired." Serena whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"I don't think I can move." Amy said.  
  
"Hai." Hotaru yawned.  
  
"Come on girls." Seiya said, trying to get them up.  
  
"I don't think they're going anywhere tonight." Taiki sighed.  
  
Seiya smiled slightly while he leaned down and lifted Serena into his arms. "They can sleep here tonight." He turned and started towards his room. "Don't worry Ser, you just sleep."  
  
"Okay." She mumbled.  
  
"Hm. Ya." Taiki raised a brow. Amy murmured something about being able to walk but didn't even try. Taiki shook his head then picked her up. "I'll take you to my room." He left, glancing back at Yaten for a second.  
  
Yaten stood and watched them leave. He turned to Hotaru,  
  
"You don't expect me to carry you do you?" Hotaru yawned again.  
  
"I suppose not." She tried to get up, but fell back onto the couch. "I'll sleep here."  
  
"No." He sighed and hefted her up.  
  
He groaned, "How much do you weigh? I think maybe two tons." She'd actually weigh much, but it was fun to taunt her.  
  
"Yaten." She cried lazily. "That was mean!"  
  
"Just sleep." He sighed. Dropping her on his bed, he turned and left. A small smile touched her lips as she drifted off into sleep curled in the comfy bed, Yaten's sent filling her senses.  
  
Serena slept just as well. She lay curled in Seiya's strong arms grinning in her sleep. Dreams of a prince whisking her off into the sunset filled her head.  
  
Amy lay in Taiki's bed, wrapped in the blankets while he lay next to her smiling softly. He liked her, yes. She was so perfect to him. Yawning he turned over and snuggled closer to the women next to him.  
  
Yaten sat on the couch for a while thinking. He stood after about ten minutes and headed back to his room. Sighing he looked down at Hotaru. She lay peacefully wrapped in the blankets. He finally lay down next to her. And soon he was asleep and dreaming himself.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Morning came all to fast. Amy was the first to wake. She glanced over at Taiki and then got up. Making her way into the mini kitchen, she mixed up pancake batter.  
  
She cooked pancakes, bacon, tea, coffee, and eggs. "I hope they don't mind."  
  
"Morning." Hotaru yawned as she entered the kitchen. She'd smelled the food cooking and left Yaten, who'd somehow had wrapped himself around her, in bed. "Smells good."  
  
"Thanks." She handed a plate to Taru. "Care for some?"  
  
"Hai. Thanks Amies."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Serena wandered in soon after. "Hey." She mumbled lazily. She was still half asleep and walking wasn't something she seemed good at, at the moment anyway.  
  
"Wow, you're up early. At least for you." Amy said.  
  
"Hai, I know. Can I have some?"  
  
"Hai." Amy handed her a plate and then set four more plates on the table.  
  
She sat at one place at started her breakfast. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten wandered in following the smells of food.  
  
They ate in silence and left also in silence, the girls soon going to their room to change and shower. The guys did the same only in their own room.  
  
"That was weird." Ser said. "Sleeping in their beds with them, I mean."  
  
"Hai." Amy said.  
  
Hotaru stayed silent, it was strange. Yaten had carried her, even though he'd complained, then slept with her. She blushed, 'Well not like that.' She reminded herself.  
  
After changing they met the guys at the door and Seiya drove them to the studio. The girls headed to wardrobe first and the guys to hair and make- up. Ser walked out dressed in a pink dress, Taru in a violet one, and Amy in a blue one.  
  
"Serena?" She turned and found Seiya heading towards her. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Hai." She left to talk with him. "Ya?"  
  
"So, after filming today do you wanna go to a movie?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
"Okay." He said grinning back.  
  
They talked for a few minutes until the director called them to start shooting. The day was pretty uneventful, well except when Taru spilled the whole punch bowl. She laughed nervously as the staff reassured her it was all right.  
  
After, they finished Seiya and Serena took off. Amy and Hotaru headed to see Cats, Serena saying she didn't want to go so they should go now. Yaten and Taiki headed to the hotel.  
  
As they all departed, the director stopped them. "Don't forget about the promotion dinner tomorrow. It's at the Grand Plaza. Wear formal attire, suits dresses, the saw-bang."  
  
They nodded and started out again. "Oh and you have to have dates." The director called. "But I figured it would be good if you six went as the couples from the movie."  
  
They all sweat dropped. "Goody." Yaten mumbled. 


	7. Ready To Face The Music?

Angel: Can you believe it? I'm finally going to update!  
  
Sage: Really, that's amazing.  
  
Angel: It really is. I'm gonna update ALL my fics!  
  
Sage: Lords help me! I have to work overtime.  
  
Okay, this is annoying me. Stupid ff.net won't fix the chapters that the actually chapter seven is up. I'm praying this will work! Pray with me! *sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena's breath caught in her throat. "It's like a fairy tale castle."  
  
Seiya laughed and led her up the steps. "It is sorta pretty."  
  
"Oh yes." She sighed.  
  
"I must agree." Amy let Taiki lead her towards the doors. This place was so romantic, she wanted to dance outside on one of the balconies with Taiki and. kiss him at midnight. Amy blushed. 'Where'd that though come from?'  
  
Serena smiled at her friend's blush, 'she must be thinking about the night ahead of us. So romantic. This is like one of the places Darien and I..' She sighed and turned to look at Seiya. 'No use thinking of that.'  
  
Hotaru watched the two couples go up, arm in arm, smile to smile. They were so lucky. Yaten stood behind her. He could feel the sadness she held in her heart. She was lonely.like him.  
  
He took her arm and pulled her with him. A small gasp escaped Hotaru's lips as Yaten led her forward. "What are you doing?" She whispered.  
  
"Taking you inside." He gave her a smirk.  
  
Hotaru blushed; this was weird. He was acting weird.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Inside was just as grand as outside. Music filled the air; food was spread in grand diversity on tables; people danced, talked, laughed, having a wondrous time. Candles gave the place a romantic view, making Hotaru feel light headed. "This is so grand." She smiled.  
  
"It is nice." Yaten could feel the romance surround him. 'Earth girls.' He thought looking down at the people below him. 'Their so fluttery and.. Blonde.' He sighed. 'Tonight is going to be boring.'  
  
A small giggle from beside him brought his attention to Hotaru. The little girl was. No. She wasn't a little girl; she was a woman, a very beautiful one.  
  
He looked at her, for the first time, he really looked. Soft creamy skin, silky ebony hair, twilight colored eyes that could capture a man, full lips that were made for kissing, curves in all the right places, a perfect height, gods she was.  
  
Yaten felt himself blush. 'This isn't like me. God! This is Hotaru. The little Outer scout, the one that was friends with Chibi-chibi; the kid that looked at us like we.. Shit don't go there. She was raised by Haruka and the other Outers! She's from Earth! She's. my god I actually like her like that!'  
  
Hotaru turned to look at him. He was staring at her. "Yaten?" he blinked.  
  
"Oh Taru I was just."  
  
Hotaru blushed. "Did you just call me Taru?"  
  
Yaten shook his head, trying to clear it. "I. Yes I think I did. Whatever. Let's go down." He rolled his eyes. "It's better to get this over with."  
  
Hotaru sighed. 'Well Ten-chan, maybe I can get you to look at me.'  
  
************************************************************  
  
Seiya looked down at Serena, his beautiful muffin head. 'I can finally hold her.' He smiled. She glanced up at him.  
  
"So Seiya, what's expected of us tonight?"  
  
"Talk a bit about the movie, gab with some of the big stars and people."  
  
"Stars? You mean some other actors will be here?" She felt her eyes widen.  
  
"Ya, some."  
  
Serena ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be a big deal. People were here to see her and her friends because of a movie they were staring in.  
  
Gods, it hadn't really sunk in till now. She was staring in a movie. A real live movie. Mina was going to kill her when she got back.  
  
It was weird. They started down the large staircase and people turned to greet them. Countless people. Serena felt her head spin. How was she going to survive? She felt Seiya's hand rest on her shoulder and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"I can tell." He smiled. "Don't worry. Just be yourself."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Amy hadn't realized how many people were going to be there. "Two hundred at least." She said breathlessly.  
  
"At least." Taiki chuckled. "There always is, sometimes more."  
  
"More?" She squeaked.  
  
"There's thousands at concerts."  
  
"Thousands?" She felt her heart leap into her throat. "There won't be anymore here tonight, right?"  
  
"There will be."  
  
"Help me." She murmured.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They'll love you."  
  
Amy blushed. He'd just given her a huge compliment, and accepted her as part of his world.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Yaten?"  
  
"Hm?" He glanced at Hotaru.  
  
"Um.. There's some girls over there giving me evil looks." She replied nervously.  
  
He looked to where she was glancing then rolled his eyes. "They're fans."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Don't pay them mind, they idolize anyone that's popular at the minute. Once one of goes over and signs an autograph they'll squeal and run to tell all their friends."  
  
Hotaru sighed. "I hope so." 


End file.
